1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic circuit unit to be mounted on an electronic apparatus, and a method of mounting the same. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with an electronic circuit unit whose height, or level, can be easily adjusted, and a method of mounting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is a common practice to configure an electronic circuit capable of being shared by a handy phone, radio modem and other electronic apparatuses as an electronic circuit unit. A conventional electronic circuit to be mounted to, e.g., a handy phone includes a shield case constituted by a thin sheet of metal, and a printed circuit board disposed in the shield case and carrying a radio circuit thereon. A plurality of legs or support members extend downward from the bottom or the sides of the circuit unit. To mount the circuit unit to the electronic apparatus, the legs are soldered to a printed circuit board included in the electronic apparatus or fastened thereto by screws.
However, the problem with the conventional circuit unit is that the legs have a preselected length and determine the height, or level, of the circuit unit above the electronic apparatus. This critically limits the design freedom of the inside arrangement of the apparatus as well as the configuration of a casing included in the apparatus. As a result, wasteful spaces occur in the apparatus, and in addition the apparatus itself becomes bulky.